berriesspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Cousins.Space
Cousins.Space, also known as #Katamaritime and the Cousin Takeover was an event on the local timeline in which users would wear icons of their favorite or assigned cousins from the Katamari franchise and talk about Katamari. The cousins also collaborated to create Hashtag Trends such as #wariolandshakeit and #chivers trending. Story of the event On the night of January 28th 2019, user @pchoooooo posted the message that started a revolution. Simple, yet effective. ''"katamari berries takeover when ?" -@''pchoooooo It was at that very moment that the event began. No plans were made, this was as impulsive as it was a beautiful sight to see for insiders. Outsiders were confused. Some supported from afar, some ignored the trend and some joined in on the fun, given an assigned cousin to wear as their icon. The cousins grew and grew in population, but not in overall size, as most of them (except Beyond) still were 5cm tall. Eventually, the timeline was full of cousins. Every one of them supporting eachothers, talking about rolling up things, starting hashtag trends such as #katamaritime, #rollup and #cousins. In around 5 minutes, this group of cousins were able to get the trend #Katamaritime trending on FEDbot, and upped the activity of Berries.Space to the 1000's on FEDbot in an hour. Cousins were numerous, fanarts were made of cousins, everyone was at bliss. Then, the Chivers arrived. @marilyn and @flateric, the two chivers, began handing out glasses of milk to the cousins. There was a brief moment of consideration, and then, the alliance with the Chivers was created. The Prince, @GameAndWatch wore a Chivers jacket given by flat eric, and @marilyn arrived on the local as the Queen of All Cosmos. All was good. The party eventually calmed down later on the 29th. But the impact remained. Dozens of tags made it on the FEDbot. Tags like #sonicisgay #wariolandshakeit #katamaritime #cousins #rollup #chivers and #toad made it on the list, and almost dominated the full tag post (but due to tags such as #noagenda and #facetime, this was not made possible) This was a night of pure, simple fun, just like the origin of the game Katamari, which were made as a response to violent games in medias being more present, and to give a simple and fun experience to gamers. This event is a symbol of unity and of glory, and that anything can be achieved if everyone participates, even just a bit. And from the bottom of the heart of the OG article writer, @GameAndWatch, thank you for participating to this wonderful night <3 Actors in the event @pchoooooo as Cousin Macho @GameAndWatch as The Prince of all Cosmos @arc as Cousin Marcy @van as Cousin Kinoko @desertpacificoctopi as Cousin Beyond @sandwich as Cousin Ace @Jackirallie as Cousin Lalala @Zaffre7 as Cousin Opeo @Salad as the King Of All Cosmos @puyopuyotetris as Cousin Miso @ducki as Cousin Twinkle (and the cousin who started #Katamaritime) @alphonselric as Cousin Ichigo @chicky as Cousin L'amour @infinitethejackal as Cousin Kuro @gonic as Cousin @spongebob as Cousin Norn @mario as Cousin Ichigo @marilyn as The Queen of All Cosmos and the head of Chivers @flateric as a Chivers If you are missing, feel free to add yourself!